a special gift
by liefdewint
Summary: After a body is send to Castle's home, he is forced to stay with detective Beckett. Together they try to find who the murderer is, but wat happens when their feelings for each other got mixed into the case? My first story, so go easy on me. I don't own anything
1. a smelly gift

**I'm from Belgium so if there are faults in my texts, please let me know, so I can correct them. I hope you will enjoy it anyway.**

**Chapter 1: a smelly gift**

Castle looked at the mirror as he fixed his hair one final time. He looked good and he knew it.  
>His blue shirt did the blue in his eyes come out like an angel's eyes. His black suit gave him a little bit of adultness but the boxers of superman made him feel like he had his secret, and only he knew about it. Although his wished there was someone else that would know it. And not everybody, just her.<br>"Dad, if I say you look hot and detective Beckett will fall for you the minute she lays eyes on you today," said his daughter Alexis, "will you let me please use the bathroom, I really need to go to the toilet!"  
>"Why do you think I care about what detective Beckett thinks of me," he replied, not sure how he should react on his, like always, way to smart comment of his daughter.<br>"Dad, I know you love her, you know it and for Christ's sake everybody else in this world knows it. Well, except for Kate of course, although I'm still not sure that she doesn't."  
>As he came out of the bathroom, kissed his daughter on her forehead and smiled as he said: "My dear, the day you became smarter than me, we all know, that was when you were born, but since when are you better in using private information against someone? That was my specialty."<br>"I've learned from the master," she said with obvious love in her voice, "and may I please go to the toilet now?"  
>He laughed out loud and opened the door for his little girl, who just wasn't that little anymore.<p>

As he walked in to his living room, he heard his daughter give a sigh of relief and at the same time he heard water fall down. He smiled and was about to go make them some breakfast, as the doorbell rang.  
>He opened the door, but there was nothing, except for this really big present box. He looked if he could see who had put it there, but with the elevator only five steps away, he know that the deliver would already have left the building by now.<br>He lifted the box, noticed how heavy it was, and put it in the hall. There was a card saying that it was his so he started to unwrap the box when Alexis walked in.  
>"you weren't planning for opening that huge thing without me, were you?"<br>"Err, no?"  
>She laughed. "Well, whatever you were planning, it will include me from now on." And she ripped the a sheet of paper from the gift.<br>"Oh no, you did not just had the honor of ripping the first paper of MY gift," he said with a played angry voice.  
>"Just shut up and open the gift, you big baby."<br>"Lady, you did not call your own dad a big baby! Do you want me to give you house arrest?"  
>She gave him an impatient look.<br>"Fine, but I can rip the second sheet of," he said and he put money where his mouth was.

The box was all ripped of paper and it just smelled like hell.  
>"Did you order a giant pizza a week ago or something like that?" Alexis asked while she squeezed her nose.<br>"Not this time, I swear. Did you?"  
>"No!"<br>"Well let's see who ordered a huge kebab then."  
>When he opened the box, he saw a little bit of its content. He couldn't help it but a gasp came out of his throat.<br>"Alexis, go to school!"  
>"But dad…"<br>"NOW!"  
>Alexis had never seen her dad this upset and she knew she should do what he said, or things would only get worse.<p>

As soon Alexis had left, he called the number on his speed dial. He felt relieved as the trusted voice answered almost immediately.  
>"Beckett, you must come at once. There is a dead body in my apartment."<p>

**please comment I want to know if I should bother with uploading a second chapter**


	2. a puzzle

**here's my new chapter. I'm still asking you the say to me wether there faults in it. hope you like. I've tried to make it a little longer this time**

**Chapter 2: a puzzle**

As detective Beckett stepped out of the elevator, she saw Rick sitting in front of his loft, with his head in his hands. Until that moment she didn't know if she had to take his cry for help seriously or not, but as she saw him sitting there, looking like a total mess, she blamed herself for doubting him. She send the others a message, and they knew that they had to come right away since she discussed it before she left, not knowing what to do.

She walked over and kneeled down before him, pulled his hands away and looked him in the eyes.  
>"Castle, where is the body?" she asked, worrying about her partner, her friend and who knows what else.<p>

He looked at her and she expected eyes filled with fear, but all she could see was anger.  
>"It's not exactly what you call a body, you know, I would rather call it a puzzle, but <em>it<em> is in my living room," he said almost calm.

She saw his eyes full with fear as he said: "Alexis almost saw it. My daughter almost saw a dead body. We must get that son of a bitch, Kate."  
>"Castle, you do know that you're not a member of that 'we' in this case, right? The body was send to you, you are way to close on this one."<br>"The first case we worked on together, were based on my books, so don't tell me I'm too close. I want to get this guy more than ever before. Don't take me off this one. Please, I promise I'll behave."  
>"Castle, I want you to do this with me, you know I want, but…"<br>"Please Kate, otherwise I will have to do this on my own, and you know I will," he said as he saw Kate wanted to protest, "I need this."  
>"Fine, now show me the body, or what is left of it."<p>

His eyes filled with gratitude right away and without thinking he kissed her on the cheek.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't mend to do that." he stumbled.<br>"Never mind Castle, because I don't," she smiled, almost flirty  
>"Well, in that case, I'm not sorry, did mean it."<br>"And now, I really want to see the body."  
>"Sure, follow me, darling."<br>"Castle…!"  
>"Never mind."<p>

Kate gasped as she looked in the box. There were several pieces of a human being, but all of them were sliced in to little pieces. Only with difficulty she could find a finger in it. It was the only recognizable piece in the whole box. She couldn't imagine how Castle must have been terrified to find this and now she understood why he was so relieved that Alexis hadn't seen any of it. She was determinate that Castle had to help, not only because he could be the key, her only reason before, but also because she knew that he needed his revenge. Who the hell would do this to this sweet man?

"Hey girl, taking over my job now?" her dear friend Lanie asked as she walked in and saw Kate staring at the box.  
>"Hey Lanie, wouldn't want to, especially now I've seen this. I must warn you, it's not nice."<br>"Hey, I've not done all these years off college to feel sick over a body."  
>"It's no body, it's a soup, or like Castle said a puzzle. Only this one is impossible to solve, with a million pieces."<br>"Girl, you're making me curious and slightly scared, so move over, so I can see for myself."  
>"Your choice."<br>"Nope, my job."

Lanie bended over to look in the box and gasped.  
>"What the hell did Castle do to deserve this? Rejecting an autograph doesn't look bad enough to do this, does it?"<br>"Told you so. Can you tell us anything? Anything at all?"  
>"Well I'm pretty sure it's dead," she joked.<br>"That's all?"  
>"For now? Yes and the fact that it was a white human. I'm sorry."<br>"Don't; just make sure that you will discover more, not for me, but for Castle. He really needs to fix this."  
>"I promise, but why don't you go comfort him. A kiss could maybe help, you know"<br>"Lanie, I don't think this is the time."  
>"So you will do it some other time?"<br>"Bye Lanie!"  
>"Bye sweetie"<p>

"And?" Castle jumped up as soon he saw Kate coming out of his house. He never thought he would ever dislike her being in his house, but this was one of those rare occasions.  
>"It's a white human, that's all we know for now."<br>Castle sank back on the floor. "I'll better go find a hotel then. We probably won't be able to sleep in there again. Not that I want to for now."  
>"You could stay with me," Kate said, and she realized how much she would like that.<br>"I would like that, but there's also Alexis and mom you know, you don't have room for them too, I suppose?"  
>"No, I'm afraid not."<p>

"Richard Castle, what the hell is going on here?"  
>Martha stepped out of the elevator and saw all the cops buzzing in and around the flat.<br>"Hi mom, nice to see you. How was your day?"  
>"You're being too nice, what's going on?"<br>"Take a sit, please."  
>"Rick…"<br>"This morning there was a box delivered and when I opened it, there was a body in it."  
>Kate noticed how Castle tried to smooth the story for his mother. It charmed her a lot, more than she liked, if she had to be honest.<p>

"Where's Alexis?" Martha asked, clearly she understood what Richard tried to do, and played along, mostly because she didn't want to know more.  
>"I've send her to school before she could see anything"<br>"Thank God"  
>"I was about to book a hotel room for us to stay as long as the investigation is going on."<br>"You know, what if I go to my own flat and ask Alexis to stay with me as long as it takes. That's 2 rooms less you have to pay."

He took here aside so Beckett wouldn't hear them and said: "What's going on? Why are you doing things to make me safe some money, that's the least of my concerns. And since when do you have a flat?"  
>"Oh darling, I've always had one, just in case there would go something wrong in your lovely place. And this proves that I was right, doesn't it? And for the money thing, I just stepped out of the elevator in time to hear you turn the offer of the lovely detective Beckett down, because she couldn't take me and Alexis in. So now you can go spend your nights there for a little while."<br>"Mom, I want to be with you and Alexis now, so I can explain you guys what's happening and other stuff."  
>"Richard that's really sweet, but there are only 2 bedrooms, and you can come as often as you want. But don't you think that it would be better if you could discuss the case with Beckett. It would be finished more quickly, wouldn't it?"<br>"Yes mom, but I'm still not going to let you and Alexis be alone as long as this, this, this thing is out there. He has sent this package to me, so he might want to take revenge on me, for whatever I did. Do you think I'm going to let my mother and daughter alone then? I don't think so. So I'm going to rend 3 rooms in a hotel."  
>"And what if I'll take Alexis on a trip to Europe? Tomorrow is the last day of school before the vacation, so she won't miss that much, and she and I will be safer, than what you or Kate or anybody can do. What do you think?"<br>"I'll ask Beckett and if she fine with it, then you may go book some tickets."  
>"That's my boy." She said as she gave him a hug.<p>

"All fixed?" Kate asked as Castle came back. He was a little embarrassed for the hugging in front of all his friends from work, but happy that his mother and Alexis were going to be safe.  
>"Almost. I just need your approval for it."<br>"For what?"  
>"Can they make a trip to Europe? It would be such a relief if they were as far from here as possible."<br>"Sure they can. It would be relief for me too. Besides you will be more concentrated when they are safe."  
>"You're the best friend and partner. You know that?"<br>"Castle act normal and go tell your mother."  
>"Aye chef"<br>"Oh and Castle, does this means you're going to take my previous offer?"  
>"That dispense on it. Is it still open?"<br>"Yes, it is."  
>"Then I'll go pack my stuff, roomy."<p>

She turned her head away and smiled. This was going to be interesting


	3. a pain in the neck

**sorry it took so long, I hope it was worth it.**

**Chapter 3: a pain in the neck**

As they walked to the office, Beckett came to realize how it would look to everybody knew that Castle would be staying at her place for who knows how long. Especially now Ryan, Esposito and Castle had become almost bff's. Ryan and Esposito had been teasing her all the time about her and Castle sleeping together. She didn't mind it as much as she should, because she _wanted_ things to happen between them, but she knew nothing was going to happen now, so she didn't want to hear it.

"Castle, you can't tell Ryan and Esposito, about our… current living situation."  
>"Why not, nothing is going happen, right?" While he was saying that his eyes lit up, "wait, is there something going to happen? 'Because in that case I won't protest in whatever you do or don't do, whatever you say or don't say. I'll just shut up and behave. So is there something going to happen?" he said while he lifted his eyebrows in a very suggestive way<br>"No" she noticed her voice being a little higher than usual. She continued with a lower voice, "of course not. I just don't want any gossip. Alright?"  
>"Yeah, but I don't see the point. I mean, you will probably tell Lanie and then she'll tell Esposito, because they are dating and then Esposito will feel sorry for Ryan and tell him and then they all know, and start wondering why we just couldn't tell them in the first place, and <em>then<em> they will start gossiping." Castle said with a teasing tone in his voice.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about, I can keep a secret, you know. It's my job." Kate said playing like Castle's words had wounded her.<br>"But there are other things in your life than your job and gossiping about boys with Lanie is one of them." And I wish I was also one of them, he thought trying not to think kissing him and then they would…  
>"Castle, you promise?" as she interrupted his thoughts, wondering where his mind just slipped at and secretly hoping it was somewhere she was too.<br>"Yeah sure, but don't come crying on my shoulder if there accusing us of doing anything that we only do in our dreams. For now." He added just to tease her a little bit more.  
>"Castle shut up, before I change my mind" she answered him but she had to try really hard to keep her from laughing.<p>

Once in the office, she was immediately called in to her boss' office. She knew she was going to listen to a huge lecture about how and why Castle wouldn't work on this case, so she prepared herself carefully, well as carefully as possible in two minutes, and then walked in like she had no clue about what was going on and why she was in there.  
>"Detective Beckett, please take a seat" her boss said as soon as she walked in. "You know why you're here, I suppose. I've heard you let Castle work on this case. Tell me, do you honestly believe this to be wise?"<br>"I don't think it is more or less wise then on any other case, sir" she said, partly true. "Castle is great in these weird cases. And because the package was delivered at his house, he might have a clue who could have done this, even when he doesn't know the victim, sir." She hoped that this would be enough because the only other thing to say in advantage of Castle, wasn't really in his advantage.  
>"That's what concerns me, detective, that Castle knows who our victim andor killer is. Will you take responsibility when he screws this one up, because of his own feelings?"  
>"Of course I will, haven't I always took responsibility, sir?"<br>"You did, but now it's different. I don't know if I can trust him, and if I don't trust him, I won't put the lives of an entire team at stake for his feeling better."  
>"Madame, if you don't let Castle cooperate on this case, he will solve it on his own. It won't set the bureau in a good light if he solves the case faster then we can , now would it? And he will be able to know the killer before us; you can trust me on that."<br>"You will help him with that, won't you?"  
>" Yes sir, my team and I will do everything to help Castle, as he would do the same for us, anytime."<br>"Fine, Castle is on the case, but if he screws up, your entire team will be taken of the case."  
>"Thanks sir, we won't let you down."<br>"I hope so, because I would hate to see you ruin your career for one man. No matter how cute he is."  
>Kate walked out of the office blushing. Was is that obvious? And if everybody could see how she felt, why couldn't Castle see it?<p>

"And?" Ryan and Esposito asked as soon as Kate came out.  
>"Don't worry guys; the three musketeers will also exist on this case." Beckett teased her coworkers as she went to look for Castle to tell him to good news.<p>

"Here you are" she said as she found him in the coffee room while he made two coffees. "Are you that tired you need two, or can I have one?"  
>He looked up smiling "you damn well know that there is one for you. I even put in milk and sugar the way you like." He handed her the cup and asked, "Since I suppose you didn't came out here to beg me for one of my coffees, what are you doing here?"<br>"I did not beg you for one; I asked you nicely, something you have never heard of before I guess. But you are right about the other thing; I came here to tell you that Gates decided you can work on this case."  
>"Wasn't that already decided then?"<br>"No, I said you could work on the case, but you needed her approval as well. Well technical, you didn't, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to get her on our side, since she is the boss."  
>"I guess you are right. So what are we going to do next?"<br>She smiled as she saw how eager he was. She knew this was going to work, because _he_ could not handle it if it did not. "Were going to see Lanie. See if she found something between that mess."

"Beckett, wait" Esposito shouted as they were about to go to the mortuary. "We have got a hit the fingerprint Lanie took of the finger. Our victim's name is Denise Van Zwijvel. She was original Dutch. She moved when she was five. She has a record for speeding."  
>" I know you will disagree, but this time, I say hooray for speeding. Who knows how long it would have taken us to identify this girl if she didn't. Oh and before you ask, I've never heard off her before." Castle said with kind of a mixed feeling.<br>" You may be surprised, but I do not disagree with you: I am glad she speeded. Now let's go."  
>As they walked to the mortuary, she said, "I wasn't going to ask you. I trust you and know that you would tell me if you knew her."<br>" Thanks Kate, you don't know how much that means to me." He replied with a soft and grateful voice.

"Hey Lanie, do you have anything for us?" Beckett asked as soon as she walked in, hoping her best friend had somehow made a miracle come true, and was able to reconstruct the body.  
>"Hey Kate, Castle, I think I'm going to make you guys very happy. You will never believe this, but I was able to reconstruct every part that was in the box. I've got an almost perfect body to work with." She said while she pointed out to a form beneath a blanket, which did look like a human body.<br>"Lanie that's great, you are…" Kate complimented her friend.  
>"Wait," Castle interrupted "you said you had an <em>almost <em>perfect body and you were able to fix what was _in_ the box. So what couldn't you fix?"  
>"Kate, be careful to cheat on this one, once you're dating, because he notices everything." Beckett send her friend an angry look, but it only made Lanie smile. "Yes Castle, there was one part missing. And is a bit bizarre. Come see it for yourself."<br>They walked towards the table where, as they knew now, Denise lay. They felt their anxiety growing while they were going, afraid of what would be under the sheets and even more for what would not be there. Kate had seen so many death bodies, but she didn't know how Castle would react, since it wasn't just some body, it was his body, well the body he discovered after being send to him. She just hoped Lanie was as good this time, as she proved to be all the other times before.  
>Castle noticed that he hold his breath when Lanie removed the sheet. He wasn't sure what to expect. He couldn't believe that Lanie was able to reconstruct a human being from what he had seen in the box. Even though he knew how good she was.<p>

Lanie lifted the blanket and the both gasped in surprise.  
>"Lanie, that looks like a human" Castle said amazed<br>Beckett and Lanie both laughed with the expression on his face  
>"It almost looks a human as I said, the neck is missing."<br>"What, why, how, what?" was the only thing coming out of Castles mouth  
>Beckett had to laugh as she heard her partner so confused, but felt the same inside.<br>"Lanie, can you give us some more details?" she asked after sharing a gaze with the pathologist caring enough for her partner, to not make fun out of him. Out loud.  
>"My best guess is that our killer wanted to cover up the cause of death. Our friend on the table is strangled."<br>"How do you know she was strangled, if there is no neck?" Castle asked Lanie and himself at the same time.  
>"The nerves in her eyes broke, which is a typical sign of strangling." Was the answer.<br>"That's a great idea, I must use this in one of my books. What do you think Kate, heated breath?"  
>"what about this Castle, you're a pain in my neck. Do we know time of death?"<br>"She's been death for at least 12 hours. I would put it between 10 and 12 last night."  
>"Thanks Lanie. See you tonight?"<br>"Yes girl, I bring the wine, you the ice cream."  
>"Where should I go then? Can I join you? I'll bring a film." Castle asked nagged.<br>"Get out of here, before I will show you a karate film." Beckett said

When Castle was out, Lanie took Kate's hand and said: "Why did Castle asked where he had to go, Kate?"  
>"Ok, you can't tell anyone, not even Esposito, all right? Since Rick didn't want to sleep in his house, which is totally understandable, I invited him to sleep at my place as long as the killer wasn't arrested."<br>"Then we will be with the three of us tonight?"  
>"No, I'll send him out to a bar or something."<br>"Or you let him join us. He will behave since has to deal with you a while, don't you think? Besides, he doesn't want to hurt you, he loves you." Lanie said bullying, but she knew she was right.  
>"Fine, if you don't mind. And he doesn't love me. We're friends and partners and that's it."<br>"Sure girl, if you say so."  
>"Beckett are you coming." Castle shouted from somewhere in the hall.<br>"See you tonight, Lanie"  
>"See you girl."<p>

**so this could be my last chapter before the holidays, 'cause my exams are comming up. please subscribe what you think of this. If I get enough comments I promise I will keep writting in my breaks. (yes people I'm begging for comments)**


	4. kissing , girls, diaries and some more

**I'm sorry that it took me so long. thank you if you stayed with me all this time. here is the fourth chapter and we're finaly getting to the good stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: kissing (,) girls, diaries and some more kissing<strong>

"Er, Kate, if you don't want me there tonight, I do understand. This is supposed to be your girls night and I don't want to ruin it for you. I can take a room in a hotel anyway, I don't care." Castle said begging God that Kate wouldn't say he was right, like he usually was begging for.  
>"Castle if you don't show up tonight, there will be two disappointed girls sitting in my apartment. Lanie because she wants to play matchmaker, and me because I want to have a laugh as all Lanie's attempts fail. So please come and don't you dare forgetting that you're in charge of the film." Kate said, knowing that the little tease at the end made clear how she was thinking and that she wouldn't take no for an answer.<br>"Romantic or horror?" Castle said with a smile on his face as if Kate had just told him that his film has won an Oskar.  
>"Both, and preferably more than one. Since it is Saturday tomorrow, we won't be going to bed before we all fall asleep on the sofa."<br>"Will we see who is the last _man_ awake?"  
>"You're going down buddy." Kate said before stepping in the office and giving Castle a look to let him know that the subject was closed and that every word coming out of his mouth from now on was unwanted and unappreciated.<p>

"So what we've got?" Beckett asked  
>Castle smiled, he loved how Kate could switch from this caring person to this sweet bully to this bossy person. And he loved every personality of her. God, who was he fooling, he loved every piece of her. He just loved <em>her<em>. That's why he accepted the invite for tonight and all the other nights: he wanted to spend time with her.  
>"Castle, please focus. I just asked you if you would like to come with me to visit Denise's parents." Beckett said, kind off annoyed that her partner wasn't paying attention at all. She started to wonder if Gates wasn't right after all. Would Castle behave better this case, or was she just fooling herself?<br>She sighed. She just had to make Castle paying attention, if he like or not.  
>"I'm sorry Beckett, I was … somewhere else. It won't happen again, I promise." He knew it would happen again, since he would spend every night laying in her apartment dreaming about what would happen if he would just go to her room and …<br>"Castle, you're doing it again." Kate said, not longer able to hide how annoyed she was. "Are you with your head here? Because otherwise just go home, will you?"  
>"Sorry, won't happen again, and this time I mean it. I promise I will behave so good, that you will think I was abducted by aliens and they made a better Castle and replaced me with it."<br>Kate couldn't help herself and smiled. Damn, why couldn't she stay angry with this man. She knew she had to make the best out of it, as long as he would do anything to make her feel better, but she couldn't, so she simply said "Why don't you make it up and buy me a coffee, while we're on the way to the victim's parents."  
>He smiled relieved that he was coming off the hook that easy.<p>

"I'm really sorry for your lost, sir." Kate said to mister Van Zwijvel. His wife had fainted as soon as she had heard the news, and was now in bed knocked down by a sleeping pill. Kate knew how hard this was, hearing your loved one died, or even worse, got killed. She would never forget the day, she heard her mother was killed. That's way she was so good in bringing the bad news, she actually was sorry for the victim's relatives.  
>That's why she hated to ask, but she knew she had no choice. Her job required it.<br>"Sir, do you know where your daughter was last night?"  
>"No, she should have been in her bed sleeping, but apparently, that was not she was doing. If she would still be alive, I would be so angry." He sniffed.<br>"And is there anyone who had wanted to kill your daughter?"  
>"No, everyone loved her. She was nice and friendly towards everyone. And now she's dead." He couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.<br>Kate sighed. Most of the time there was nobody who wanted to kill the victim. But even if there was a fight, you would never think that he would wanted to kill you later, would you.  
>"Sir, I'm very sorry, but I need to ask. Where were you last night between ten and twelve?"<br>"Here, watching television with my wife."  
>"Thank you sir, for helping us out. Once again, sorry for your lost."<p>

Back in the car, Castle noticed how tensed Beckett was. He knew that despite the fact she usually played the hard cop, not letting emotions keep her from getting the case solved, he knew deep inside she hates the bad-news talk. But this time it seemed as if she had even more troubles with it than usual. He took a quick relook at the case, but he couldn't discover why and he hated it when something was troubling people and especially detective Beckett, and he couldn't do anything about it.  
>"Beckett, what's the matter?" he asked soft, trying to make sure his voice sounded as concerned as he felt for her.<br>"Nothing new, you know how much I hate to do this." Beckett replied, surprised that he noticed that she felt that this one was worse than usual. She didn't know why, but she did. "ir just feels wrong, I can't get the thought out of my head that something was wrong with this family. I don't know why, and if you want to call me insane, I would say you're right."  
>"I wouldn't even dream of you being insane, I feel the same. But maybe, you could go back and ask for her diary, I mean, the girl was 19, she must have had one."<br>"You're right Castle, but she wouldn't hide it at home, where she only was in the weekends. Let's go to her room at the university, it's probably there."  
>"You are one very wise woman Kate Beckett." Castle teased her<br>Kate couldn't help but smiling. No matter how down she was, he was always able to make her feel better.

"But we just want to take a look in her room, just to see if her diary is in there." Beckett was getting really frustrated by now. How could Denise's roommate be so cold. She was just told that her roommate was killed and the only thing she cared about was protecting whatever was in her room.  
>"Look I'm really sorry but can't you come back another time. Now is just really… not the right time."<br>"I'll make you a deal. We'll give you 5 minutes to get your lovely girlfriend out of the room, and then you show us everything we want. If you don't, we'll just have to arrest you for disrupting a murder case, and maybe we'll have to question you lovely friend in there about what you were doing last night. In detail." Castle said looking angry.  
>Kate had to smile. She wasn't really amazed that the girl nodded shyly. <p>

"Castle, you do know that we couldn't arrested her."  
>"Yeah, I know, but sometimes a threat needs a little lie to make it even more scary." He winked at her, and they saw a young blond girl coming down the stairs.<br>"How did you know that there was a girl in her room?"  
>"Easy, she was ashamed for whoever was in her room. If it was a hot boy, she would had let us in and alert the school newspaper at the same time. And for ugly boy's, she's just not the type to even give them a second look, if they were so lucky to get even a first look. So it had to be a girl. I used to be young to, you know." Castle answered her, proud that he could show her how good it sometimes was that his brain made some weird stories up.<br>"You're still a child. And I have also been a teenager, but I didn't do that kind of stuff."  
>Castle took a step closer to her so that she was just some inches away from his lips. She noticed how her mouth went dry and how here palm were getting clammy. God, he was handsome.<br>"You've never went to bad with another girl? Only boys for saint Kate?" Castle asked while he looked her straight in the eyes. She felt how nervous she got. She hoped he wouldn't kiss her. She hoped he would kiss her. She didn't know what she wanted.  
>"College wasn't a time to sleep around for me, you know. I was busy working to get my license. I slept only with my boyfriends." She was surprised she got that sentence out without stumbling.<br>"Then you've missed some important college experience." And with that he kissed her slowly.  
>She knew he was just teasing her, but she didn't stop it, it just felt too good.<p>

After what felt like a century, but after she checked, it wasn't even a minute he stopped.  
>Castle smiled and said: "Now that we've handled you missing out the college feeling, we can go interrogate our roommate, don't you think."<br>She just nodded, not able to say anything. God he was a good kisser. No wonder he got married that much.

For the rest of the day Castle pretended that nothing had happened. Or worse, that the kiss didn't mend anything to him. Why did he act like that, Kate wondered, while she turned over the pages of Denise's diary.  
>No wonder that they felt like something was wrong in that house , her father got drunk on regular base, and started hitting her mother. The twenty-sixth of April, she told her father to stop hitting her mother, wrote Denise, but that only made things worse. Kate was horrified with the cruel way mister Van Zwijvel raped his own daughter and made his wife watch it. From that day on, she only came home when she knew her father wouldn't be home. This Thursday was one of those rare occasions. So why was her father home, when they went over there to tell them that they had found Denise.<br>Kate looked at the clock and saw it was nearly five pm. She wanted to go to the store first, so she could made Castle and her something to eat, before they would stuff themselves with everything that would made a dentist cry, so she called it a night.

"Guys, I'm going home, I'll see you Monday?" she asked and turned around not even expecting an answer. She was worried what Castle would say and if he would follow her out. Luckily, he kept their secret and waited another quarter of an hour before leaving.  
>He wondered if he had done the right thing by ignoring their kiss, but he just didn't want to be rejected. He saw an opportunity and not being sure if there was going to be another one soon, he grabbed it. It felt amazing and he couldn't belief he hadn't done it before. Then he ended the kiss and realized that Kate was the one standing on the other side of his lips. He knew she didn't felt the same way, so he made it easy for her. He just pretended like it wasn't the big deal he wished it was. It seemed to work and the rest of the day there was no weird conversation.<p>

Kate just finished the spaghetti sauce, when there was a knock on the door. She took a quick look in the mirror. She had washed and dried her hair, so it would shine and look healthy. After the worrying the whole day, she decided that she would ask him about the kiss. If he didn't feel anything for her, she would accept it, but inside she hoped that he would have also felt the butterflies when they kissed. She swallowed, took a deep breath and opened the door, to see the man who had captured her thought all day standing there was a plastic sac from the film store and a bouquet roses. She smiled and invited him in. God she hoped he felt the same way.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her standing there. How had she been able to make herself look so beautiful in the half hour he had needed to find the perfect films. He just wanted to kiss her again, but knew that he would ruin everything then. So he smiled and walked in, handing over the roses, which he had decided to buy at the very last moment.  
>"For letting me stay here. And for inviting me to join you and Lanie tonight. Thanks." He said and he delighted noticed that she blushed. Damn, she was gorgeous.<br>"It's nothing. I'm happy to have you here. I made some spaghetti so that we would have a descend male before all the sweets." She didn't know how to react or what to say without showing to obvious what her final course was. "Shall we go have dinner?"  
>"I would be delighted Ma'am." Castle said and he offered her his arm in a lovely old fashion way. She smiled and accepted it. The entire meal they kept playing a sixteenth century game and she enjoyed it, knowing that what she had to do as soon as they got back to being Rick and Kate instead of Sir Castle and Milady Beckett.<br>After dinner they went to sit on the couch and they talked the case trough. When they came to the part where they stood in the hall, Rick hesitated. Kate knew that this would be her cue and said soft and shy: "Why did you kiss me? Why did you pretend that nothing happened? Was it just for teasing me or having fun? Please tell me Rick I don't know how I should interpret this."  
>Rick smiled and said: "That are a lot of questions at the same time. Let me see. Because I couldn't <em>not<em> kiss you, because I didn't want you to feel obligated to anything or hurt, no and no. Clear enough for you?"  
>"So if it wasn't for fun or teasing me than why would you do it? Do you feel anything for me?" Kate said and she moved a little closer.<br>"I feel a deep friendship for you." Castle said, but couldn't even convince himself, so he just added "You know how I feel about you."  
>"Please say it out loud." Kate said in a soft whisper and her eyes captured his. "Please?"<br>"I love you, but I know we can't work, because you don't want a relationship until we've solved your mother's murder."  
>"I did said that, didn't I? Well in that case, I've changed my mind." And with that she slowly kissed him.<p>

Before one of them could deepen the kiss, the doorbell rang.  
>"I hate Lanie, no matter if she is your best friend." Castle pouted<br>"Me too, but hey, there are other nights to come, my dear." Kate replied and with one final kiss she went to open the door.

"Hey, how are you dear?" Lanie asked as she saw Kate's red cheeks and her messed up hair. She smiled, apparently Kate and Castle had a little party before she arrived.  
>"Fine thank you. Now please sit, and I'll go get us some food and drinks." Kate replied and turned away as quickly as she could from the observing eye of her friend.<br>"I'll help you Kate." Castle jumped out of the couch. He just wanted to have a word with Kate, before she would get ashamed.

"Kate what happened in there?" he asked as soon as they were in the kitchen and out of Lanie eyes and ears. "I mean, it was great and wonderful and I never felt like this before, but what happened?"  
>"I don't know, but after you kissed me this afternoon and then just ignored it, I couldn't help myself for longing for another kiss. I wondered if what I felt wasn't because of the surprise or if I was really in love with you."<br>"And?"  
>she came a little closer throw her arms around his neck and said: "My answer is b, sir." And with that she kissed him again. "But we can't let anybody know for now okay? I want to enjoy it a little bit more without everybody giving me strange looks every time we go somewhere together."<br>"Fine for me, if there will be more kissing."  
>"Oh there will." And with that she pulled him close for one final kiss before she walked out with the food to the living room<p>

Castle looked at her, like had only looked at her a few times before.  
>The first time was when they told him that he could work with the beautiful detective, the second time when he had found out that he was in love with her, the third time when the kissed in the hallway and now when he realized that she loved him back.<br>It was a look amazement and disbelief, but most of all, it was a look of pure happiness!

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought about it. and maybe give me some ideas, because I'm kinda in a writers block with this story<strong>

**thank you all!**


End file.
